


Ice Ice Baby

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hux Has No Chill, Hux gets excited from hearing torture, Hux-centric, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Orgasm, Teasing, Temperature Play, Torture, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep, I went there.<br/>*packs bags for Hell*<br/>Also, yes, I went there with the title too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I went there.  
> *packs bags for Hell*  
> Also, yes, I went there with the title too.

 

Dameron’s screams bounced around the room, audible to General Hux through a comlink he held in his hand as he watched the interrogation from his quarters. Time and again Ren prodded Dameron’s mind, searching for the location of the map until finally he dredged up that the piece had been hidden in the man’s BB unit which he left on Jakku. By the time Ren was finished with Dameron, Hux had made his way to stand patiently at the interrogation room’s doorway, willing his excitement from the jagged screams to ebb.

Ren himself relayed the information to Hux, just as a formality, before sauntering off, his heavy stride scattering Stormtroopers. Hux watched him with mild amusement as he went his own way to dispatch a squadron to the surface.

Not long after the order had been given Ren joined Hux on the Base’s command center to observe the vast snow-laden planet. Ren’s proximity post-interrogation, where he had accessed so much of the Force’s ability, made the man ooze an ethereal aura that had Hux’s skin tingling with excitement and cautiousness. Though the masked face was looking forwards Hux couldn’t help but get the feeling he was being looked upon. Deciding to test his theory he sucked on his lower lip, a slow drag that ended with a soft wet squelch.

At that Hux knew that he was being watched as the air around them felt shifted, wrong almost, for the briefest of moments from the usual environmentally controlled temperatures he was used to one that was making the weight of his greatcoat seem heavier. Just as quickly the feeling went away.

Ren turned away from the view and gripped Hux on the arm, saying soft enough so that only Hux could hear, and “My quarters in two hours?”

Hux allowed himself a small smile but did not pull away from Ren’s grip, “Agreed. Ensure that our meeting is properly prepared for.”

Without bothering to reply Ren let go of Hux and made his way out of the command center much to the relief of the other officers in the center who seemed to relax as soon as the man was gone. The rest of the time that Hux was issuing requests and speaking with officers went smooth enough, as though there was no undercurrent of eagerness thrumming through his veins.

When Hux had finished the two hours worth of work and strode down the corridors at a leisurely pace he considered what he had said to Ren. Earlier he had been extremely excited, wanting to take and take until sated, but now, the hours had waned his desires to the point where getting into a soft bed with Ren would be his ultimate desire. He knew Ren would be fine with the turn of events but he was more so agitated with his body practically puttering out on him.

When he reached Ren’s door Hux typed in the specific number sequence required and quietly and quickly stepped inside. The room’s lights were at around 5% according to the lowlighted display by the door.

“Lights, 65%.” Hux commanded, blinking against the light as it slowly adjusted to its designated level. There, in the dimmed light Hux was able to take in a gorgeous sight before him. Ren had obeyed perfectly, his clothes having been shucked in favor of laying in his bed nude save for a red cover across his waist. It was evident he had been dozing but the increased light had woken him. As Hux walked up he felt the light brushes of the Force against his clothing, Ren more or less silently asking for him to strip.

Hux acquiesced to a degree, stripping out of everything except his boxer-briefs. He meticulously placed everything on his clothing rack, even smoothing down the sleeves in spite when he heard Ren snort with impatience.

“Lights, twenty-five percent.” He turned on his heel and leaned over Ren, “Aw, is someone getting antsy?”

Ren’s large dark eyes met his, “You’re being mean.”

“That’s because I _am_ mean.” Hux said back, easing into the bed with Ren to lay with his back up to the man’s broad chest and pulling the blanket over them both before sticking his cold feet on Ren, making him howl in surprise.

“Dammit, Hux.” Ren cursed him but didn’t withdraw from Hux’s prodding cold feet.

Hux slid his feet upwards to settle between Ren’s thighs, enjoying the pleasant heat radiating there. With his knees bent up like this and now with his feet trapped between the weight of Ren’s top thigh attempting to stop his foot Hux realized how silly he must look but still he continued, relishing in the little shivers Ren was doing. Hux wiggled his toes against the flesh of Ren’s inner thigh to tickle him enough to let go. As soon as Ren did, just ever so slightly, Hux slid up one foot to be right up against Ren’s balls.

Ren groaned as Hux flexed his toes up against the underside of his balls.

“If this is your new definition of foreplay you’ll be sad to hear you’re making everything shrink.”

A small laugh escaped Hux before he could help it, “That’ll be in a bit. I want to warm up a little first.”

A muttered reply was all Ren gave before he wrapped an arm around Hux’s check and tugged him close enough for Hux’s knees to lock where they were again. Ren nuzzled his nose into the hair at the back of Hux’s head then viciously bit his back.

Hux moaned softly and arched back as Ren placed more bites across his shoulders while long fingers dug into his side. Heat was absolutely pouring off of Ren making Hux sleepy despite how turned on he was at the moment. Ren prodded at Hux’s side and earned a quiet huff.

“After all that and you’re falling asleep.” Ren commented.

“‘M tired.” Hux said, his voice a little muffled where he had sunk down from the pillow to have his face pressed against the mattress.

By now his feet had warmed up slightly and Hux noticed Ren had gone from complaining about being shrunk up to half-hard, the tip of his cock hot against his heel. Deciding to play a little longer, Hux gently ground his heel into Ren’s balls, earning him a yelp of surprise and fingers clawing at his side.

Yet Ren didn’t pull away, even when Hux extracted his feet and brought maneuvered them so one was on the bed, essentially cradling Ren’s cock in the dip of his arch, while the other he brought down across the shaft as carefully as possible.

“Oh, so you’re not tired enough to do that.” Ren huffed then gave the smallest of thrusts.

Hux’s shoulders shook from refrained laughter but he couldn’t help feel the grin spreading on his own face as he rubbed more. Ren moaned softly, dipping his head to rest it between Hux’s shoulders as he gingerly set a slow pace. Pre-come leaked from his tip, slickening his movements and smearing across the sides of Hux’s feet. Hux resisted the urge to pull his feet away as the motions were starting to tickle and he was too captivated by the fact that Ren seemed to be honestly enjoying himself.

With a devious chuckle Hux squeezed his feet together suddenly making Ren gasp and quicken his pace. Either it was between the oddness of the scenario or Ren’s prior preparation but the fastened pace soon had him coming, streams of hot fluid spurting over Hux’s feet.

Hux didn’t think he’d ever quite felt anything like that before. He found it simultaneously filthy and unbearably hot. Ren lay panting behind him, the heat in his face obvious against Hux’s shoulder.

“Well. That was a first.” Ren said.

This time Hux actually laughed aloud and stretched his legs, letting the sheets wipe off the come, and turned to face Ren. Ren’s face was even redder than he thought. Hux kissed him sweetly on the mouth as he felt Ren’s hand snake downwards to his brief’s waistband. Hux shook his head slightly.

“Tomorrow morning. I really am tired.”

Ren stopped and brought his hand back up to wrap around Hux’s waist to pull him close, “All right, but I am so getting back at you for that.”

Hux flashed one of his widest grins, “I count on it.”

 


End file.
